Gallery: Defenders of the Wing, Part 1
Screenshots Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 title card.png Defenders of the Wing Part 12.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 17.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 19.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 110.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 123.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 125.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 126.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 127.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 130.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 134.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 135.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 136.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 139.jpg Original-0.jpg Eruptodon's face.png Eruptodon statue.png Eruptodon Symbol.png Eruptodon above.png Defenders of the Wing Part 140.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 141.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 144.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 145.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 147.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 148.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 149.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 150.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 156.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 160.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 171.jpg HiccupandToothless(15).jpeg HiccupandToothless.jpeg Defenders of the Wing Part 173.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 174.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 176.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 177.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 179.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 180.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 181.jpg HiccupandToothless(24).jpeg HiccupandToothless(23).jpeg HiccupRttE.jpeg DD S4 RttE E13 0379.jpg DD S4 RttE E13 0232.jpg DD S4 RttE E13 0231.jpg HiccupandToothless(18).jpeg Toothless(8).jpeg DD S4 RttE E13 0302.jpg HiccupandToothless(140).png Toothless(49).png Caldera Bay 19.jpg Caldera Bay 18.jpg Caldera Bay 17.jpg Caldera Bay 16.jpg Caldera Bay 15.png Caldera Bay 14.jpg Caldera Bay 13.jpg Caldera Bay 12.jpg Caldera Bay 11.jpg Caldera Bay 10.jpg Caldera Bay 9.jpg Caldera Bay 8.png Caldera Bay 7.jpg Caldera Bay 6.jpg Caldera Bay 5.png Caldera Bay 4.jpg A map of entire islands.png Botany Blight 5.png Botany Blight 4.png Botany Blight 3.png Botany Blight 2.png Botany Blight 1.png DotW, Part 1 10.png DotW, Part 1 09.png DotW, Part 1 08.png DotW, Part 1 07.png DotW, Part 1 06.png DotW, Part 1 05.png DotW, Part 1 01.png Mala 001.png Mala 002.png Mala 003.png Mala 004.png|Mala's first look Mala 005.png Mala 006.png Mala 008.png Mala 009.png Mala 011.png Mala 012.png Mala 014.png Mala 016.png Mala 017.png|Confronting Hiccup Mala 018.png Mala 019.png Mala 020.png Mala 021.png Mala 022.png Mala 023.png Mala 024.png Mala 025.png Mala 026.png Mala 027.png Mala 028.png Mala 029.png Mala 030.png Mala 032.png Mala 033.png Mala 034.png Mala 036.png Mala 038.png Mala 039.png Mala 040.png Mala 041.png Mala 043.png Mala 045.png Mala 046.png Mala 047.png Mala 050.png Mala 051.png Mala 052.png Mala 053.png Mala 054.png Mala 055.png Mala 007.png Mala 056.png Mala 057.png Mala 058.png Mala 059.png Mala 035.png Mala 060.png Mala 037.png Mala 061.png Mala 062.png Mala 063.png Mala 064.png Mala 042.png Mala 065.png Mala 053.png Mala 054.png Mala 055.png Mala 007.png Mala 056.png Mala 057.png Mala 058.png Mala 059.png Mala 035.png Mala 060.png Mala 037.png Mala 061.png Mala 062.png Mala 063.png Mala 064.png Mala 042.png Mala 065.png Mala 044.png Mala 44.png Mala 46.png Mala 47.png Mala 048.png Mala 049.png Mala 50.png Mala 51.png Mala 52.png Mala 53.png Mala 54.png Mala 55.png Mala 56.png Mala 57.png Mala 58.png Mala 59.png Mala 61.png Mala 62.png Mala 63.png Mala 64.png Mala 65.png Mala 066.png Mala 067.png Mala 068.png Mala 069.png Mala 070.png Mala 071.png Mala 072.png Mala 073.png Mala 074.png Mala 075.png Mala 076.png Mala 079.png Mala 080.png Mala 081.png Mala 082.png Mala 083.png Mala 084.png Mala 085.png Mala 086.png Mala 087.png Mala 088.png Mala 089.png Mala 090.png Mala 091.png Mala 092.png Mala 093.png Mala 094.png Mala 095.png Mala 096.png Mala 097.png Mala 098.png Mala 099.png Mala 100.png Mala 101.png Mala 102.png Mala 103.png Mala 104.png Mala 105.png Mala 106.png Mala 107.png Mala 108.png Mala 109.png Mala 110.png Astrid,Heather vs. Defenders.jpg Blue Oleander 35.png Blue Oleander 34.png Blue Oleander 33.png Blue Oleander 32.png Blue Oleander 31.png Blue Oleander 30.png Blue Oleander 29.png Blue Oleander 28.png DOTWpt1-WhaleOnMap.JPG DOTWpt1-Blueberries3.PNG DOTWpt1-Blueberries2.PNG DOTWpt1-Blueberries1.PNG DOTWpt1-Map2.PNG DOTWpt1-Map1.PNG DOTWpt1-HunterShips3.PNG DOTWpt1-HunterShips2.PNG DOTWpt1-HunterShips1.PNG DotWPt1-Viggo4.PNG DotWPt1-Viggo3.PNG DotWPt1-Viggo2.PNG DotWPt1-Viggo1.PNG DotWPt1-Twins6.PNG DotWPt1-Twins7.PNG DotWPt1-Twins5.PNG DotWPt1-Twins4.PNG DotWPt1-Twins3.PNG DotWPt1-Twins2.PNG DotWPt1-Twins1.PNG DotWPt1-Tuffnut3.PNG DotWPt1-Tuffnut2.PNG DotWPt1-Tuffnut1.PNG DotWPt1-Spyglass.PNG DotWPt1-Snotlout1.PNG DotWPt1-Snotlout2.PNG DotWPt1-Ryker2.PNG DotWPt1-Ryker1.PNG DotWPt1-Ruffnut1.PNG DotWPt1-Map2.PNG DotWPt1-Mala7.PNG DotWPt1-Mala7a.JPG DotWPt1-Mala6.PNG DotWPt1-Mala6a.JPG DotWPt1-HiccupTuffnut2.PNG DotWPt1-MacesAndTalons.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs6.PNG DotWPt1-HiccupTuffnut1.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs5.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs4.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs3.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs2.PNG DotWPt1-CalderaCay1.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs1.PNG DotWPt1-DotWDarts.PNG DotWPt1-EruptodonOfferings.PNG DotWPt1-BlueOleander.PNG Heather helping a limping Astrid.jpg I blocked it.jpg Astrid signlaing to go ahead with the plan.jpg Heather agreeing to plan.jpg Walking up the mountain.jpg Blue Oleander Fields.png Blue Oleander Toothless 2.png Mala2.png Blue Oleander Toothless.png Mala3.png Mala4.png Mala5.png Mala6.png Caldera Cay 1.jpg Clips Defenders DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE Truce or False? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE Site Navigation Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Defenders of the Wing, Part 1